Pengagum Rahasia
by Shinn Kazumiya
Summary: Pengagum Rahasia, nama lain dari Fans kita, entah itu siapa? Pengagum Rahasia memang mengganggu setidaknya dia tidak sampai berlebihan kepada seseorang. itu terjadi kepada Sakura, seorang wanita Karir yang setiap malam selalu di ganggu oleh seseorang, entah pengagum rahasia atau apa? RnR Please/Warn: Inside/ NaruSaku Always.


**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**NaruSaku Always**

**Warn: OOC, Typo, AU, Lime, Etc**

**Genre: Tentuin sendiri bisa?**

**Rate: M for Lime**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pengagum Rahasia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: anak kecil dilarang untuk membaca Fict ini karena ada unsur dewasa yang entah kenapa saya menulisnya… jadi ini untuk 18 tahun ke atas.**

**Enjoy it**

**Malam 1**

Malam hari yang sepi, berjalan sendirian di tengah malam memang selalu menakutkan, apabila kita berada di tempat yang 'katanya' angker. Mitos-mitos mulai bermunculan di khalayak umum, beberapa orang mempercayai mitos-mitos tersebut, ya mungkin orang tersebut hidup di zaman sebelum teknologi mulai maju, semakin modern zaman ini, semakin canggih pula orang-orang yang berada di zaman tersebut.

Sakura Haruno, gadis dengan rambut seperti bunga Sakura yang bermekaran di musim semi ini adalah seorang pekerja kantor yang sering pulang malam, tapi ia selalu pulang ke apartemennya, bukan rumahnya. Ya kalau dilihat memang apartemen dekat dengan kantornya hanya beberapa meter saja, kalau rumahnya sih sudah jauh 10 kilo meter lebih, setidaknya Sakura tidak membuang uang untuk membeli bahan bakar Transportasi yang mulai menanjak naik.

Sakura memang selalu sendirian kalau pulang, entah mengapa ia tidak mau pulang bersama teman sekantornya ataupun melakukan kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh teman sekantornya, mungkin prinsip Sakura adalah selalu Profesional dalam bekerja, hanya itu tidak lebih, walaupun terlihat egois tapi Sakura sangat ramah terhadap orang lain, ia bahkan tidak segan untuk membantu nenek yang ingin menyebrang jalan—perasaan pernah mendengar ini tapi…sudahlah.

Malam ini, Sakura pulang sendirian menuju ke apartemennya, ia memang tinggal sendirian bisa dikatakan untuk melatih kemandiriannya, memang anak tunggal selalu di manja oleh orang tua, namun pemikiran Sakura berbeda, ia sangat cerdas, ia berfikir bahwa ia terus merepotkan orang tuanya, maka setelah lulus Sekolah ia langsung pindah ke apartemen dan memulai kehidupan mandirinya, ya paling tidak ia bisa bekerja sambilan.

Sakura sedikit bergidik karena hawa mencekam dari jalanan, waktu memang sudah menunjukan 10 malam, biasanya hanya ada beberapa mobil yang lewat, itupun hanya bisa dihitung oleh jari, Sakura sedikit mempercepat langkah kakinya, ia merasakan seperti ada yang mengikutinya dari belakang, walaupun ia punya ilmu beladiri, tapi namanya juga wanita, bisa saja ia dibius.

**Tap Tap Tap**

Derapan kaki Sakura semakin cepat, sementara itu di belakang Sakura, seseorang dengan pakaian gelap, namun beberapa helai rambutnya pirangnya muncul, terlihat dia sedang mengikuti Sakura dari belakang, entah apa maksud dari pemuda tersebut mengikuti Sakura, namun ia masih mengekori Sakura. Semakin cepat langkahnya, semakin cepat langkah Sakura untuk sampai di apartemennya.

Setelah berada di tempat yang aman—apartemen—Sakura melepas sepatu tingginya dan menarunya di tempat sepatu, nafasnya masih tersengal-sengal, ia kemudian berjalan menuju ke dapur yang menyatu dengan ruang tamu, minuman dingin ia ambil dari lemari pendingin, tegukan demi tegukan air meluncur menuju ke tenggorokannya yang kering, nafasnya masih memburu, ia tidak habis pikir mengapa ada yang mengincarnya?

"Ck, siapapun dia? Akan aku hajar nanti!" gumamnya sambil menyiapkan tinju mautnya.

.

.

**Malam 2**

.

.

Seperti biasa, Sakura pulang sendirian di dalam kegelapan malam. Malam ini memang tidak seperti malam sebelumnya yang mencekam, malam ini Sakura bersiaga, ia membawa alat kejut listrik dan di tasnya ada sebuah semprotan bawang, hanya untuk berjaga-jaga kalau saja pria tersebut datang kembali.

Sakura masih dengan santainya berjalan menuju ke apartemennya, ia memang sengaja melambatkan langkah kakinya, mungkin Sakura ingin tahu siapa orang yang selalu mengikutinya dari kemarin, Sakura masih berasumsi bahwa orang kemarin adalah rampok, tapi seorang rampok akan langsung menyerang target. Lalu asumsi Sakura yang kedua adalah seorang penguntit atau Stalker, bisa saja kan kalau dia seorang Stalker, Sakura memang cantik alami dan banyak juga yang menaksir gadis musim semi tersebut, namun apa mau dikata kalau Sakura sudah mempunyai orang yang dicintainya.

Malam ini memang terslihat sedikit ramai dengan beberapa mobil yang berlalu lalang di sekitar, Sakura hanya menghela nafas lega sambil melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju ke apartemen miliknya. Setidaknya ia tidak bertemu dengan orang berpakaian serba hitam tersebut.

"Tumben sekali dia tidak mengikutiku? Atau dia sudah tahu kalau aku membawa alat? Hm, biarlah yang terpenting dia tidak mengikutiku lagi" ujar Sakura tidak peduli, setelah ia sampai di apartemennya dan membuka pintu apartemennya, ia menemukan sebuah surat di lantai.

_For: Sakura_

_Aku sudah melihat wajah cantikmu sejak pertama kali bertemu, Aku sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama._

_From: Pengagum Rahasia_

Sakura kembali mengernyitkan dahi lebarnya, kenapa dia punya Fans? Padahal dia bukan artis atau semacamnya, hanya seorang wanita karir yang bekerja di perusahaan terkenal di Jepang, itu saja tidak lebih. "Siapapun yang mengirim ini, akan aku pukul dia!" geram Sakura sambil meremas surat berwarna pink tersebut.

.

.

**Malam Terakhir**

.

.

Malam ketiga bagi Sakura, sungguh kalau ia bertemu dengan orang itu maka ia akan memukul, menghajar habis-habisan orang tersebut, menyebalkan. Fans memang sangat berbahaya, apalagi Fans yang juga seorang stalker, lebih baik melapor ketimbang terkena imbasnya, Sakura berniat melapor, tapi ia urungkan niatnya dan mencari tahu sendiri siapa orang yang menjadi pengagum rahasianya.

Sakura masih ingat dengan sepucuk surat yang tertulis pada kertas berwarna pink serta mempunyai tinta berwarna merah, ia tidak mengerti, kapan mereka bertemu? Dimana mereka bertemu? Dan apa Sakura mengenal orang tersebut? Dan apa maksud dari semua ini? Pertanyaan tadi selalu mengitari otak cerdas milik gadis musim semi tersebut.

Paling tidak sang pengagum rahasia tersebut tidak sampai melakukan hal yang senonoh, itu saja sudah cukup.

Sakura paling suka berjalan santai di kegelapan malam, entah apa yang ia sukai dari kegiatan malam ini? Memang benar kantor tempat Sakura bekerja sudah selesai, hanya tinggal beberapa Security yang tinggal dan berjaga di tempat tersebut.

Beberapa saat setelah sampai di Apartemennya, ia sedikit mengernyitkan dahi lebarnya, tumben orang tersebut tidak mengikutinya lagi pikir Sakura yang masih bingung, tapi ia tepis semua pemikiran tersebut, Sakura kembali memasukan kunci Apartemennya dan membuka pintu tersebut, melepas sepatunya dan berjalan ke dapur untuk memasak sesuatu.

Sakura sedang asyiknya memasak sebuah Pasta, ia memang suka pasta. Beberapa saat setelah memotong sayuran, dua buah tangan kekar menyergap bibir dan perut Sakura, gadis tersebut meronta tapi tubuh sang pria tersebut sangat kuat, sedikit demi sedikit Sakura mulai melemas, air matanya mulai jatuh dari pelupuk matanya, apakan ia akan di perkosa? Apa ia akan di bunuh? Pikiran tersebut terngiang di otak Sakura.

"Nee, kau tambah cantik sekali, aku ingin sekali 'memakan'mu"

Sakura kembali mengernyitkan dahinya, ia mengenal suara tersebut, suara berat sedikit serak, aroma khas jeruk, pasti dia. Sakura yakin ini pasti ulah dia.

"Kau sudah menerima suratku, hm?" tanya pemuda tersebut sambil menyeringai, pakaiannya tidak terlalu mencolok, hanya memakai celana Jeans dan Kaos hitam, "Apa kau suka?"

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya, sedangkan pemuda yang mendekap Sakura hanya menyeringai dan tanpa sadar memberikan sebuah celah dari pemuda tersebut, _'untung aku adalah juara Karate'_, Sakura menyikut perut pemuda tersebut.

Pemuda tersebut meringis memegangi perutnya, dan saat itu juga Sakura menjitak kepala pemuda tersebut, "Dasar bodoh, kalau kau mau datang bilanglah!? Kau membuatku takut saja!" Sakura menyilangkan kedua tangannya di atas dadanya, "Ck, dan apa-apaan itu menjadi seorang stalker, serta mengirim surat aneh? Kau aneh, **Naruto**"

"Hehe…Maaf, sebenarnya aku mau mengasih kamu kejutan, sepertinya tidak berhasil" ujar orang yang dipanggil **Naruto **tersebut, "Dan sekarang…" ucapan Naruto menggantung membuat Sakura sedikit bingung, "Waktunya aku 'memakan'mu, Sakura"

Tanpa di duga oleh Sakura, Naruto sudah mendekapnya erat, "Apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto!?" tanya Sakura kesal terhadap kelakuan Naruto, "He-hey, apa yang kau lakukan? Ja-jangan sentuh i-itu…aannhh!" desahan Sakura muncul seiring Naruto yang meremas lembut dada mungil Sakura, "Ba-baka, ja-jangan lakukan itu!? Ka-kau mau memperkosa aku, hah!?"

Naruto hanya menyeringai sambil meremas lembut dada Sakura, "Kalau iya, memang kenapa? Terserah aku dong" ujar Naruto menantang Sakura, pemuda tersebut mulai menciumi tengkuk Sakura, memberikan Kissmark di leher jenjang gadis tersebut, "Baumu, seperti bau Strawberry…aku benar-benar ingin 'memakan'mu kali ini" gumam Naruto lirih sambil menghembuskan nafas hangatnya, membuat Sakura terangsang.

Sakura hanya pasrah dengan perlakuan Naruto, entah dia harus menikmatinya atau apa, tapi kenapa Naruto sangat Romantis? "Na-naru…Kalau mau memperkosaku bilang saja!" ujar Sakura yang mulai tidak jelas, sementara Naruto hanya menaikkan sebelah alis matanya.

"Mana ada seorang **Suami **memperkosa **Istrinya**?" tanya Naruto yang Sweatdrop, "Paling tidak aku bisa berduaan denganmu, kenapa kau tidak kerja di perusahaanku saja? Apa ada masalah disana?" tanya Naruto yang sudah sembuh dari Sweatdropnya.

"Sebenarnya sih aku ingin sekali bekerja di perusahaan kita, tapi….Ahh baik-baik, aku akan keluar dari Kantor itu dan kembali ke Rumah, lagipula aku juga sudah rindu dengan Shinna-kun" ujar Sakura yang sudah mulai normal kembali, memang sih ia ingin menjadi wanita Karir yang sukses, tapi kalau dipikir lagi ia tidak akan bertemu dengan Suami dan anaknya di Konoha. "Tokyo memang sangat padat, Naruto. pagi hari saja sudah banyak orang berlalu lalang di sini" gerutu Sakura

"Terus mengapa kau mau bekerja di Tokyo, sedangkan kau bisa bekerja di Konoha? Padahal aku rindu dengan belaianmu ini, Sakura-chan" Naruto terkena cubitan di pahanya, sedikit meringis ia kemudian tersenyum penuh arti, "Sakit sekali cubitanmu, sayang. Tapi sangat aku sangat sakit bila tidak mendapat kasih sayangmu"

"Gombal!" Sekarang ini wajah Sakura sudah memerah akibat perkataan Naruto, "Dan apa-apaan itu kata 'sayang'? Baiklah, besok aku akan meminta Direktur untuk berkas pengunduran diri, kau puas!?"

"Sangat Puas, dan malam ini biarkan aku menjamahi tubuh indahmu ini, Sakura-chan?"

"Ck, tapi kau harus memuaskan aku, Naruto" Sakura sudah mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Naruto sembari mendekatkan dahi lebarnya ke dahi Naruto, "Ingat, kita akan membuat adik bagi Shinna-kun, Oke?" ujar Sakura sambil mengerlingkan matanya.

"Kau terlihat seksi sekali, sayang"

"Di kamar saja, _Honey_"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#Lirik atas. Hooooo… aku memang super mesum -_-**

**Malas ngelanjutkan dialognya :v, jadi jangan minta yak…:v maaf kalo ada yang melenceng dari dialognya atau kata-katanya ._.)v**

**Lalu…..**

**Udahan pegel nulis dari tadi malem….:v**

_**Oke, Shinn Out Ciao. Aku mencintaimu….Istriku :v**_


End file.
